


Switched Positions (Sequel to A Little Piece Of Heaven)

by Kai_Smol_Trashlord



Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Chocolate, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 01:53:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1840003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai_Smol_Trashlord/pseuds/Kai_Smol_Trashlord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to A Little Piece Of Heaven</p><p>Jimmy lets Johnny have a turn at being the dominant one in the relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Switched Positions (Sequel to A Little Piece Of Heaven)

Jimmy's POV

I chuckled as Bri and Zacky pushed each other around in the seats in front of us in the cinema. Matt was sat behind Johnny and I which meant that we had a little more privacy than if they were all sat right beside us. I took hold of Johnny's hand and laced the fingers as the couple on the screen got torn to shreds by a chainsaw. He squeaked and clung to my arm, burying his face in my neck. Smiling, I moved him so that my arm was around his shoulders and held him against me. I bit my lip as we looked at each other and wiggled my eyebrows at him.  
"It's dark in here. We both have some time together," I purred suggestively. He grinned but then jumped when a woman in the film let out a bloodcurdling scream. I just laughed quietly and he giggled before I placed a gentle kiss on his lips. As I pulled back however he moved with me and kissed me again, this time thrusting his tongue into my mouth. I smiled against his lips, tongues exploring each others mouths, and allowed the hand attached to the arm around him to tangle into his hair and keep him where he was. One of his hands caressed my cheek whilst his free hand travelled slowly up my leg. His mouth tasted of sweet toffee popcorn and soda with a distinct Johnny taste.  
"Keep it PG13 assholes!" Matt hissed, dumping his bucket of pocket on top of us. We broke the kiss abruptly and even in the dim light I could see that Johnny had an adorable blush upon his cheeks. I shifted uncomfortably as I crossed my legs in order to hide the hard on I'd acquired. I was always horny when Johnny was around. I hadn't always been so sexually driven but ever since Johnny and I had started dating I'd had to jerk off at least twice a week in order to stop myself from throwing myself at him every time I saw him. Not that I needed to stop myself. He was always ready for a quick fuck. He didn't mind that I got a boner practically every moment that we were with each other. I was starting to get better at controlling my dick now though. I'd just about managed to stop myself getting hard whenever he bent over to pick something up or when his shirt rode up to reveal that his jeans were hanging a little lower than necessary, revealing a teasing little glimpse of his happy trail. There was no denying that I strongly lusted after the man but there was more to it than that. My heart always seemed to flutter when he smiled softly at me. The way he laughed made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. His kindness and his penchant for romantic gestures made my heart melt. I didn't just lust after him. I was in love with him.

***

Brian pouted, complaining about the end of the film, as we all walked towards our cars in the cinema parking lot. I laughed, mine and Johnny's fingers laced through each other's, and Zacky giggled as he hugged Brian's arm. I heard Johnny gag beside me and planted a kiss on his temple to which he smiled shyly. I bit my lip as I stared down into his eyes and we stopped walking. The others went ahead which left Johnny and I alone for a minute. I stole a quick kiss on the lips and bumped his nose with my own. We slowly made our way towards our car and I stroked the back of his hand with my thumb. The warm summer breeze caressed the back of my neck as the sky darkened a little. It was late evening now which meant that soon the sky would be pitch black and the stars would come out. I loved staring up at the stars at night. They were all so beautiful. But I knew something else that was even more beautiful. More to the point, someone.  
"This is kinda out of the blue but… do you have any sexual fantasies that you've ever wanted to fulfil but never been able to?" Johnny questioned me. I shrugged and gave him a smile.  
"Most of my fantasies have already come true," I admitted. He flushed a pretty pink colour and I chuckled as I kissed his cheek. Johnny absentmindedly sucked the tip of his forefinger into his mouth as he looked down at his feet. We finally got to the car and I smirked as I pushed him up against the door and removed the finger from his mouth. I sucked it into my own mouth and stared into his eyes, running my tongue over it and moaning quietly. His cock jumped to life against my thigh and my teeth grazed against the digit in my mouth. I felt him shiver against me and, massaging his ass, I let his finger drop so that I could suck at his neck.  
"Mmm, Jimmy," he breathed. His hands danced up and down my back as I sucked his neck so hard that I had no doubt there would be a bruise there tomorrow. Good. He was mine.  
"What about… you? Do you have any… fantasies?" I questioned him, pausing a couple of times to nip at his sensitive skin. His hands grabbed at my shirt which made me smirk against him.  
"I guess I've always wanted to put you over my lap and spank you and… well you know. Stuff like that," he mumbled just loud enough for me to hear. I pulled back, looking into his eyes, and saw the dom inside him waiting to be released. I bit my lip and ground my hips against his, my now fully hardened length rubbing against his and causing an amazing friction that felt so fucking good.  
"How about tomorrow? Will that be enough time for you to get everything ready?" I asked. He nodded and I smirked before we kissed passionately against the side of the car.

***

I gulped as I stared at what Johnny had laid out on the bed. The leather lined handcuffs he'd bought a year ago. The very things that I had used on him our first time together. I remembered that night well. That had been one of the hottest nights of my life. Along with the handcuffs was a bottle of Hershey's chocolate dessert sauce and a blindfold.  
I yelped in surprise when Johnny lightly smacked my clothed ass before he sat on the edge of the bed. I noticed that he was in nothing but his boxers and he signalled for me to remove my clothes. I did as he wanted me to slowly, peeling my shirt off with shaking hands and looking over my shoulder as I threw it behind me. I unbuttoned my jeans and dragged them down my legs at an antagonisingly slow pace. As soon as they were around my ankles I kicked them off and hesitantly hooked my fingers into the waistband of my boxers. I froze as I felt Johnny staring intently at me; more specifically at my waist. My cock twitched a little under his gaze but I found that my nerves were starting to get the better of me. All I knew about what was going to happen tonight was that he was going to spank me and then he'd cuff me to the bed and blindfold me. Other than that I had no idea what he was going to do. I froze to the spot as nerves gripped me.  
"You won't… you won't hurt me will you?" I stammered uncharacteristically, looking at him as I bit my lip. His eyes widened slightly in surprise.  
"The only pain I'm going to inflict on you is pleasurable pain. If you don't want to do it we can do it some other-" he spoke until I cut him off.  
"No that's ok. I was just checking." I pulled down my boxers and paced slowly towards him as he beckoned me over, eyes hooded with lust and his bottom lip captured by his teeth. He lay me down so that I was on my stomach with my top half on the bed and my lower half on his lap.  
Slowly and gently his hand caressed my left ass cheek and I relaxed into his touch. Suddenly he slapped my ass and I gasped as I felt myself harden against him. He stroked the place that he'd just slapped and chuckled deeply; a sound that aroused me even more than I already was. He spanked me once again and I groaned at how my hardened dick pressed against him when he his hand connected. He spanked me over and over again, using more force each time, until I was a groaning mess. Every time he slapped my ass I would rock my hips into his leg to try and feel more of the friction. It hurt but the pain was a good one. A pleasurable one.  
When he was done spanking me he removed me off his lap and moved me so that I was laying on my back before he handcuffed me to the bed and blindfolded me. My heart beat fast in my chest and I could still feel a slight sting in my ass from his spanking. I listened intently as the sound of the cap on a bottle being opened reached my ears. I felt the mattress sink a little near my waist and I was about to ask Johnny what he was doing when I felt something cool being trickled onto my rock hard length. It must have been the dessert sauce. There wasn't anything else that I remembered seeing before that it could have been. He trailed the sauce teasingly up my abdomen and I gasped when some of it trickled onto my nipples. His familiar tongue flicked out against one of them and I bit my lip, back arching a little off the bed. Oh god that felt amazing. With my sense of sight gone all my other senses were heightened which meant that my sense of touch was intensified. I whimpered as his tongue circled my nipple slowly. I could feel the tip of his tongue bumping against the hard pink nub each time and I groaned at how it felt. I wanted him to use that tongue of his on me. I wanted him to suck me off and lick me until I came in the back of his throat. Imagining it sent a shiver down my spine and set my senses ablaze with desire.  
"Mmm Johnny… that feels nice," I purred. I tried to move my arms so that I could push his head down to my neglected hard on but when they wouldn't move I remembered that I was handcuffed to the bed. He moved to my other nipple and gave it the same treatment before licking down my torso thoroughly and I let out a broken cry as the tip of his tongue glided up the underside of my boner. It dipped into the slit at the top and I bit my lip.  
"I love the taste of Hershey's on your dick Jimmy. It tastes so good," he growled seductively and I moaned. I was turned on like no tomorrow. Instead of taking me slowly inch by inch like he usually did, he took me completely into his mouth and sucked hard. He bobbed his head real slow as his tongue worked to get the sweet sauce off my erection. The feeling of his mouth disappeared and was replaced with sensation of just his tongue wandering up and down. Every so often he'd place a wet kiss on either my shaft or the head and my hips would jerk. I wanted to feel his wet and hot mouth enveloping my cock as he sucked me deeply and made me come down his throat. Fuck I was so horny.  
"Do you like what I'm doing to you?" he asked in a low, husky voice.  
"Please Johnny… suck me hard and fast. Suck me deep babe," I begged unashamedly and he chuckled. His hand encircled the base and my hips jerked suddenly at how it felt.  
"You want me to suck your pretty cock? You want me to take you all the way down to the base and suck you off as I pump your thick, hard length?" he questioned in a purr and I groaned at how much his dirty words aroused me. I felt pre-cum seep from the head and could only nod my head enthusiastically.  
I yelped when his mouth suddenly surrounded me and he went all the way down like he'd said. I moaned like a whore as he sucked me hard. His head came back up quickly and as he bobbed his head up his hand pumped me in time with his fast rhythm. I was so close to coming already. Before Johnny and I had gotten together it would have taken me a good while to reach my climax but with Johnny he got me there sooner and it was more intense than it had been with any of my previous lovers. I yanked at my restraints and whined when he twisted his hand much like the way I did whenever it was me giving him the blowjob.  
"I'm so close now Johnny. So - AH - so close babe," I panted as the ball of pleasure in my stomach began to contract. He removed his mouth and I made a sound of protest in the back of my throat as I desperately prayed for his mouth to surround me deliciously once more. I'd been right on the edge of spilling my seed down his throat. So damn close.  
I suddenly felt something cold pressing against my entrance and I finally recognised it as Johnny's lubricant covered fingers. He gently massaged the ring before sliding his fingers slowly in, making me gasp as I felt a mixture of pain and pleasure. It was rare that I got fucked and I was pretty sure that that was what Johnny was going to do to me. The blindfold was pulled off me as the finger went in deeper then pulled out gently. I watched Johnny as he stretched me in preparation for his impressive length. When he deemed me as ready he removed his fingers and I watched with half-lidded, lust-filled eyes as he poured lubricant into his hand and then spread it up and down his thick cock. He didn't take long preparing himself before he lined up to my entrance and his tip grazed the ring teasingly. That bastard knew what he was doing to me. I went to tell him to hurry up and ram into me but before I could he placed a finger over my lips and shushed me.  
"You just lay there and enjoy it. I want you to feel good," he murmured. I smiled and nodded silently. He returned the gesture before holding my hips and ever so slowly inserting himself. It was clear that he wasn't very experienced at being the topper (up until now I'd always been the one on top) as he would stop every now and then to try and get his bearings right. Once he was fully in he looked down into my crystal blue eyes with his warm amber ones. He didn't move. Just stared. In that one stare I felt the connection we had. The strong bond we shared. The love we held for each other and cherished so much. All of it was in that one stare. I wanted to reach up and stroke his cheek to show him that I cared but I was still being held by my restraints.  
Little by little, Johnny pulled out and just when I thought he was about to pull out completely he slammed back into me and I let out a cry of surprise. He must have mistaken it for a cry of pain because the next thing I knew he was looking at me with wide, worried eyes.  
"Did I hurt you?" he asked fearfully. I shook my head with a small smile.  
"You just surprised me. Keep going babe. You're doing so good," I encouraged him. He nodded shyly before beginning to thrust in and out of me gentler than before. It felt strange having him inside me instead of a dildo like I had in the past when I'd been alone and had him on my mind. It felt like I was being filled more. It felt better too. God did it feel fantastic. I moaned quietly in pleasure and bit my lip as he picked up his pace a little. I felt him moving inside me and I couldn't help but rock my hips against him to get him in deeper. Ah fuck that felt amazing. He started to thrust at different angles and eventually he hit the one place inside me that made me arch my back painfully in ecstasy. I groaned loudly and bucked my hips.  
"Please, again," I pleaded in desperate need of feeling him hit my spot again. He obliged and I cried out. He repeated his actions, hitting my prostate again and again. Pleasure rushed through me, coursing through my veins, as he ground his hips against me every time he was balls deep inside me. His hand began stroking my dick and I whimpered submissively in his grip. The cuffs dug painfully into my wrists as I tugged at them harshly. I wanted to run my fingers through his hair and rake my nails up and down his back. I wanted to grip onto him tightly. I wanted to touch him.  
"You like that don't you Jimmy? You like how I'm fucking your tight ass and stroking your big hard cock as I get ready to come inside you," he purred. The ball of pleasure inside me grew more intense. I jerked my hips into his palm as he plunged in and out of my behind. Just by talking he was able to bring me close to orgasm. I was on the edge now. So damn close to finding my release.  
"Come on Johnny. Make me come all over you baby," I panted and he increased his tempo. He twisted his hand slightly and I shuddered as I found myself extremely close to coming. Come on Johnny, talk to me…  
"Come for me. Come over my chest and my stomach. Come hard for me," he ordered seductively and I couldn't hold it in anymore.  
"JONATHAN LEWIS SEWARD I LOVE YOU!" I screamed as I exploded in orgasm over his torso. I shook from the amount of sheer pleasure I was feeling and my back arched suddenly as I came even harder. This was the most intense experience of my life. Johnny ploughed into me harder and faster than he ever had before, his thrusts getting sloppier, until I finally felt him release inside me in hot spurts. He kept himself deep inside me as he continued to come hard.  
"Ahhh fuck! Ah I love you too Jimmyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" he exclaimed with undisguised ecstasy.  
He finally stopped coming and pulled out of me, licking my cum off his hand as he looked straight into my eyes. Fuck that was sexy. If I hadn't just had a fucking fantastic orgasm then I would have been hard as rock and ready to pound into his always deliciously tight ass. He removed the leather cuffs and chucked them somewhere behind him before we both crawled beneath the covers of the bed. I pulled him up against me and gently ran my fingers through his soft, bright blonde hair. I breathed in his scent and the smell of sex, sighing. He wrapped his arms around me and entwined our legs together as we settled down ready to fall asleep.  
"Jimmy?" Johnny whispered. I moved him slightly so that I could look into his beautiful amber eyes.  
"Yes beautiful?" I asked. He blushed a little which made me smile.  
"Can we spend the rest of our lives together? Can we be together forever?" he questioned quietly. I caressed his cheek and placed a soft kiss on his perfect lips.  
"I think we can give forever a go," I told him and he grinned before we kissed a final time and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
